psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Compensatory education
Compensatory education is provided to help disadvantaged students to overcome any cognitive and social deficits due to their environment. This is acheived by offering supplementary programs or services designed to help children at risk of cognitive impairment and low educational archievement reach their full potentialKaty Independent School district: Compensatory EducationGarbner, Howard L. (1988): Milwaukee Project: Preventing Mental Retardation in Children at Risk Children at risk Children growing up poor have lower academic outcomes than their well-off peers. They are more likely to experience learning disabilities and developmental delays.FPG Snapshot; No. 42, April 2007 - Poverty and Early Childhood Intervention. http://www.fpg.unc.edu/~snapshots/snap42.pdf Poor children score between 6 and 13 points lower on various standardized tests of IQ, verbal ability, and achievement.The Future of Children, Children and Poverty Vol. 7, No. 2 – Summer/Fall 1997 http://www.futureofchildren.org/usr_doc/vol7no2ART4.pdfPoverty also has a negative impact on high-school graduationDuncan, G.J., Yeung, W., Brooks-Gunn, J., and Smith, J.R. How much does childhood poverty affect the life chances of children? American Sociological Review, in press. and college attendance.FPG Snapshot; No. 42, April 2007 - Poverty and Early Childhood Intervention. http://www.fpg.unc.edu/~snapshots/snap42.pdf Children raised by a single parent, children who have more than two siblings, children by teenaged parents and children raised in ghetto neighbourhoods are also at risk of low academical achievement.Hans Weiß: Frühförderung mit Kindern und Familien in Armutslagen. München/Basel: Ernst Reinhardt Verlag. ISBN 3-497-01539-3 How to help these children Numerous programs have been created in order to help children and youth at risk reach their full potential. Among the American programs of compensary education are Head Start, the Chicago Child-Parent Center Program, High/Scope, Abecedarian Early Intervention Project, SMART (Start Making a Reader Today), the Milwaukee Project and the 21st Century Community Learning Centers. In Germany and Great Britain Early Excellence Centres are widely discussed programs of compensatory education. Not all of that programs have been proven to be effective. However scientist were able to identify social programms that work.Social Programs that workAmong these are the High/Scope Perry Preschool ProjectLawrence J. Schweinhart, Helen V. Barnes, and David P. Weikart. Significant Benefits: The High/Scope Perry Preschool Study Through Age 27 (High/Scope Press, 1993)Lawrence J. Schweinhart, PhD. The High/Scope Perry Preschool Study Through Age 40: Summary, Conclusions, and Frequently Asked Questions (High/Scope Press 2004)Perry Preschool Project (High-quality preschool for children from disadvantaged backgrounds), the Abecedarian ProjectCampbell, Frances A., Craig T. Ramey, Elizabeth Pungello, Joseph Sparling, and Shari Miller-Johnson. “Early Childhood Education: Young Adult Outcomes From the Abecedarian Project,” Applied Developmental Science, 2002, vol. 6, no. 1, pp. 42-57Leonard N. Masse and W. Steven Barnett, A Benefit-Cost Analysis of the Abecedarian Early Childhood Intervention, New Brunswick, N.J.: National Institute for Early Education Research, 2002 http://nieer.org/resources/research/AbecedarianStudy.pdfCampbell, Frances A., Elizabeth Pungello, Shari Miller-Johnson, Margaret Burchinal, and Craig T. Ramey. “The Development of Cognitive and Academic Abilities: Growth Curves From an Early Childhood Educational Experiment,” Developmental Psychology, 2001, vol. 37, no. 2, pp. 231-242Abecedarian Project (High-quality child care/preschool for children from disadvantaged backgrounds)FPG Snapshot; No. 42, April 2007 - Poverty and Early Childhood Intervention. http://www.fpg.unc.edu/~snapshots/snap42.pdf and SMARTBaker, Scott, Russell Gersten and Thomas Keating. When less may be more: A 2-year longitudinal evaluation of a volunteer tutoring program requiring minimal training. Reading Research Quarterly, Volume 35, Number 4; Oct-Dec. 2000.SMART - Start Making a Reader Today (Volunteer tutoring program for at-risk readers in early elementary school) Jensenism Jensenism is the belief that an individual's IQ is largely due to heredity, including racial heritage.Jen•sen•ism Arthur Jensen hold the opinion that compensatory education does not work.Jensen A R. How much can we boost IQ and scholastic achievement? Harvard Educ. Rev. 39:1-123, 1969 In their controversial book The Bell Curve, Richard Herrnstein and Charles Murray (author) put forth the same opinion. The book has been critisized by many scientists. See also *Educational programs *Project follow through *Project Head Start *Remedial education *Upward Bound References Further reading *Abernethy, P. E. (1989). Student motivation, academic self-concept, and instructional conditions in compensatory mathematics education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Adkins, A. B. (1992). A study of the characteristics which can be used to distinguish between effective and ineffective Chapter 1 reading activities in the public school districts of South Carolina: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Agbor-Baiyee, W., Gordon, P. R., & Harper, E. T. (2000). The value of problem-based learning as an orientation tool: Academic Medicine Vol 75(6) Jun 2000, 567. *Allington, R. L., & McGill-Franzen, A. (1995). Individualized planning. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Andary, J. (1983). The longitudinal effects of continuous early childhood compensatory education on the achievement of Detroit public school pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arroyo, C. G., & Zigler, E. (1993). America's Title I/Chapter 1 programs: Why the promise has not been met. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Austin, G., & et al. (1977). Some perspectives on compensatory education and inequality: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 2(3) Jul 1977, 311-320. *Avramidis, E., Bayliss, P., & Burden, R. (2000). A survey into mainstream teachers' attitudes towards the inclusion of children with special educational needs in the ordinary school in one local education authority: Educational Psychology Vol 20(2) Jun 2000, 191-211. *Back, K. W. (1979). Review of Sozialformen des Lernens: Einzel-und Kleingruppenarbeit im Unterricht: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (1), Jan, 1979. *Bailey, D. B., Jr. (2000). The federal role in early intervention: Prospects for the future: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 20(2) Sum 2000, 71-78. *Baker, M. R., & Steiner, J. R. (1995). Solution-focused social work: Metamessages to students in higher education opportunity programs: Social Work Vol 40(2) Mar 1995, 225-232. *Baton, S. P. (1978). An investigation of personality attributes as they relate to academic success of the compensatory education student of Carlow College: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beasley, M. L. (1985). Two f's for developmental teachers: Flexibility and follow through: Forum for Reading Vol 16(2) Spr-Sum 1985, 74-76. *Beck, E. L. (1999). Prevention and intervention programming: Lessons from an after-school program: Urban Review Vol 31(1) Mar 1999, 107-124. *Beckett, M. V. (1974). A comparative investigation of social competency performances of disadvantaged third-grade children in relation to program, race, and sex: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Benefield, L. W. (1981). The effects of voluntary and mandatory diagnostic-prescriptive instruction on achievement, retention and attitudes of junior college biology students of varying aptitudes, locus of control perceptions and cognitive development levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berrol, S. C. (1976). From compensatory education to adult education: The New York City evening schools, 1825-1935: Adult Education Vol 26(4) Sum 1976, 208-225. *Biemiller, A. (1984). Review of Compensatory Education in the Preschool: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 16(4) Oct 1984, 377-378. *Blanc, R. A., DeBuhr, L. E., & Martin, D. C. (1983). Breaking the attrition cycle: The effects of supplemental instruction on undergraduate performance and attrition: Journal of Higher Education Vol 54(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 80-90. *Borman, G. D., & D'Agostino, J. V. (2001). Title I and student achievement: A quantitative synthesis. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Borman, G. D., D'Agostino, J. V., Wong, K. K., & Hedges, L. V. (1998). The longitudinal achievement of Chapter 1 students: Preliminary evidence from the Prospects study: Journal of Education for Students Placed at Risk Vol 3(4) 1998, 363-399. *Borman, G. D., Stringfield, S. C., & Slavin, R. E. (2001). Title I: Compensatory education at the crossroads. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Borman, G. D., Wong, K. K., & D'Agostino, J. V. (2001). Coordinating categorical and regular programs: Effects on Title I students' educational opportunities and outcomes. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Botes, D. P. (1982). Some relationship manifestations regarding cultural deprivation in the junior primary phase: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Braun, B. A. (1987). A mental health approach to an early compensatory education program for disadvantaged preschool children: A follow-up study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brimlow, P. A. (1983). The feasibility of implementing an evaluation model to assess group achievement and attitudinal changes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Broikou, K. A., Allington, R. L., & Jachym, N. K. (1989). The impact of the Felton decision: Chapter I services in one archdiocese: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 29-34. *Brown, W. C. (1982). College learning assistance: A developmental concept: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 23(5) Sep 1982, 395-401. *Buck, M. R. (1975). Compensatory Education Revisited: Or, Maybe it Does Work: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (5), May, 1975. *Cahan, S. (1987). Hidden discrimination in the determination of children's entitlement to compensatory education: Megamot Vol 30(4) Dec 1987, 379-401. *Cahill, J. (1981). Towards model refinement in compensatory education: Comparison of intervention programs and paraprofessional screening measures: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 9(6) Dec 1981, 731-749. *Cahill, J. L. (1980). Comparison of four compensatory education programs aimed at learning disabled, lower class children using undergraduate paraprofessionals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cain, F. R. (1980). The effects of diagnostic remedial instruction, locus of control, and aptitude on achievement and attitudes of community college science students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Campbell, C. J. (1983). The equivalency and utility of in-level and below-level standardized reading scores of primary students in a Follow Through compensatory education project: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Campbell, L. H. (1983). The effects of cognitive strategy training on reading achievement and Piagetian cognitive level among high-risk college freshmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carmichael, J. W., & Bauer, J. (1982). Cognitive training in the chemistry classroom: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 1(2) Win 1982, 27-30. *Cavin, A. (1980). An examination of affective curricular elements in collegiate compensatory education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chung, W.-S. (1974). Effects of a compensatory program for culturally deprived children in Korea: Lebra, W P (Ed) (1974) Youth, socialization, and mental health Oxford, England: University Press of Hawaii. *Collins, W. (1982). Some correlates of achievement among students in a supplemental instruction program: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 2(1) Fal 1982, 19-28. *Conklin, K. R. (1974). Why compensatory schooling seems to make "no difference." Journal of Education, Boston Vol 156(2) May 1974, 34-42. *Conrad, K. J., & Eash, M. J. (1983). Measuring implementation and multiple outcomes in a child parent center compensatory education program: American Educational Research Journal Vol 20(2) Sum 1983, 221-236. *Cox, S. (1977). The learning-disabled adult: Academic Therapy Vol 13(1) Sep 1977, 79-86. *Cronbach, L. J. (1975). "Five decades of public controversy over mental testing": Reply: American Psychologist Vol 30(9) Sep 1975, 938-939. *Curry, J. A. (1980). The effects of life planning instruction and career counseling on locus of control orientation and career maturity scores of university compensatory education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Curtis, W. J., & Nelson, C. A. (2003). Toward building a better brain: Neurobehavioral outcomes, mechanisms, and processes of environmental enrichment. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *D'Agostino, J. V., Borman, G. D., Hedges, L. V., & Wong, K. K. (1998). Longitudinal achievement and Chapter 1 coordination in high-poverty schools: A multilevel analysis of the Prospects data: Journal of Education for Students Placed at Risk Vol 3(4) 1998, 401-420. *D'Agostino, J. V., Hedges, L. V., & Borman, G. D. (2001). Title I parent-involvment programs: Effects on parenting practices and student achievement. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Daniel, M. L., Taylor, R. L., & Siders, J. A. (1998). Students in compensatory education programs: Analysis of scores on performance assessments for the Iowa Test of Basic Skills: Psychological Reports Vol 82(2) Apr 1998, 577-578. *Datta, L.-E. (1986). Benefits without gains: The paradox of the cognitive effects of early childhood programs and implications for policy: Special Services in the Schools Vol 3(1-2) Fal-Win 1986, 103-126. *Dees, R. L. (1981). Selected Piagetian tasks and the acquisition of the fraction concept in remedial students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Deno, S. L., Espin, C. A., & Fuchs, L. S. (2002). Evaluation Strategies for Preventing and Remediating Basic Skill Deficits. Washington, DC: National Association of School Psychologists. *Dent, D. (1987). The correlation of process variables to student achievement in specific elementary schools of an urban school district: Dissertation Abstracts International. *DeVito, P. J. (1976). Partitioning of variance in reading achievement of Rhode Island compensatory education students among background, mental ability, program and parental involvement factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *DeVito, P. J. (1977). Reading achievement of Rhode Island compensatory education students: A school effects study: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 2(4) Oct 1977, 332-344. *DeWitt, F. B. (1977). Tear off the label: The older student and SLD: Academic Therapy Vol 13(1) Sep 1977, 69-78. *Diaz-Guerrero, R. (1971). And the Last Shall Be the First: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (4), Apr, 1971. *Dragoon, M. D. (1976). Factors influencing the completion or noncompletion of a program of compensatory education: A retrospective analysis of qualitative data: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Edwards, N. S. (1978). An investigation of the relationship between reading achievement and short term auditory retrieval and storage in ESEA Title I children from twelve D. C. public schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ervin, L., Hogrebe, M. C., Dwinell, P. L., & Newman, I. (1984). Comparison of the prediction of academic performance for college developmental students and regularly admitted students: Psychological Reports Vol 54(1) Feb 1984, 319-327. *Esquivel, G. B., & Berdugo, H. (1999). A Rose, Una Rosa, Une Rose: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 44 (1), Feb, 1999. *Faine, R. W. (1977). An analysis of selected life space force perceptions of students in compensatory programs at fifth year centers and middle schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Finkel, M. L., & Thompson, S. (1997). Focus on teenage motherhood: An innovative response to a growing problem: Early Child Development and Care Vol 129 Feb 1997, 105-113. *Flynn, T. M. (1985). Development of self-concept, delay of gratification and self-control and disadvantaged preschool children's achievement gain: Early Child Development and Care Vol 22(1) 1985, 65-72. *Ford, S. (1974). Grouping in mathematics: Effects on achievement and learning environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friend, R. (1983). Teaching basic thinking skills: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 2(2) Spr 1983, 24-31. *Frohna, A. (1999). "Watch me do it": Three trajectories toward medical school admission in post-baccalaureate, premedical program: Academic Medicine Vol 74(Suppl 10) Oct 1999, S62-S64. *Frontera, L. S. (1986). Compensatory education and achievement growth in elementary school: Title I of the Elementary and Secondary Education Act of 1965: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garber, H. L. (1979). Bridging the gap from preschool to school for the disadvantaged child: School Psychology Review Vol 8(3) Sum 1979, 303-310. *Garber, H. L., & Hodge, J. D. (1991). Understanding intervention, inoculation, and risk for intellectual deceleration: A reply to Locurto: Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 317-325. *Gardner, R., III, Cartledge, G., Seidl, B., Woolsey, M. L., Schley, G. S., & Utley, C. A. (2001). Mt. Olivet after-school program: Peer-mediated interventions for at-risk students: Remedial and Special Education Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 22-33. *Gentemann, K. M., & Whitehead, T. L. (1983). The cultural broker concept in bicultural education: Journal of Negro Education Vol 52(2) Spr 1983, 118-129. *Gerst, M. R. (1978). An investigation of the effectiveness of behavioral competencies as educational needs assessment for compensatory education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gill, R. J. (1983). The effectiveness of Chisanbop and Fingermath reckoning in remediating computational weaknesses of fourth and fifth grade compensatory arithmetic students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gillespie, J. (1982). The "pushouts": Academic skills and learning disabilities in continuation high school students: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 15(9) Nov 1982, 539-540. *Giordani, B., Edwards, A. S., Segal, S. S., Gillum, L. H., Lindsay, A., & Johnson, N. (2001). Effectiveness of a formal post-baccalaureate pre-medicine program for underrepresented minority students: Academic Medicine Vol 76(8) Aug 2001, 844-848. *Golembesky, B. L., Bean, R. M., & Goldstein, H. (1997). Effects of congruence in Title I reading using PUSH-UPS, a story previewing technique: Reading Research and Instruction Vol 37(1) Fal 1997, 61-83. *Gomez, V., & Martin, E. (2003). Educational-compensatory assessment experiences through a developmental bioecological approach: Infancia y Aprendizaje Vol 26(2) 2003, 201-216. *Goodwin, H. J. (1974). A strategy for compensatory education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gray-Rosendale, L. (2000). Rethinking basic writing: Exploring identity, politics, and community in interaction. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Grimmett, M. A. S., Bliss, J. R., Davis, D. M., & Ray, L. (1998). Assessing federal TRIO McNair program participants' expectations and satisfaction with project services: A preliminary study: Journal of Negro Education Vol 67(4) Fal 1998, 404-415. *Gronna, S. S., Serna, L. A., Kennedy, C. H., & Prater, M. A. (1999). Promoting generalized social interactions using puppets and script training in an integrated preschool: A single-case study using multiple baseline design: Behavior Modification Vol 23(3) Jul 1999, 419-440. *Grove, M. C. (1982). The optimalization of school entry: Humanitas: Journal for Research in the Human Sciences Vol 8(2) 1982, 131-139. *Guay, J. (1974). Poverty and intellectual underachievement: A critical review and a suggested intervention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guerra, I. (1983). The relationship between reading achievement, economic deprivation, and pupil costs in Texas Title I projects during fiscal year 1980: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guralnick, M. J. (1975). Early classroom based intervention and the role of organizational structure: Exceptional Children Vol 42(1) Sep 1975, 25-31. *Haefeli, L. R. (1983). The effects of two different compensatory education programs on middle-grade students' self-concept and locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamovitch, B. (1999). More failure for the disadvantaged: Contradictory African-American student reactions to compensatory education and urban schooling: Urban Review Vol 31(1) Mar 1999, 55-77. *Hampton, P. J. (1979). Problems encountered in developmental education course offerings: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 6(2) Spr 1979, 12-17. *Hargrove, M. L. (1982). Teachers' perceptions of ESEA Title I programs: Education Vol 103(2) Win 1982, 196-199. *Harmon, W. D. (1980). A study of low socio-economic status, achievement, selected personality and experiential factors among college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hartwick, J., & Yuen, H. K. (1996). A compensatory counting system: Academic skill training: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 50(9) Oct 1996, 740-746. *Harvey, D. W., McGuire, J. M., & Plante, S. T. (1983). Meeting the needs of learning disabled college students: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 2(3) Spr 1983, 29-34. *Havighurst, R. J. (1974). Deschooling and alternative schools: Delta No 14 Jun 1974, 2-9. *Hightower, J. E. (2007). Problem solving strategies as compensatory education for disadvantaged high school students at risk of dropping out of school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Holman, P. (1978). A study of the academic performance and persistence of students enrolled in a university compensatory education program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horowitz, F. D. H. (1994). You said it would be safe: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 2(4) Nov 1994, 179-187. *Hunter, J., Jones, L., Vincent, H., & Carmichael, J. W. (1982). Project SOAR: Teaching cognitive skills in a pre-college program: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 1(2) Win 1982, 24-26. *Jackson, Y. F. (1984). Identification of potential giftedness in disadvantaged students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jeanmarie, M. R. (1978). A descriptive study of a selected group of fourth grade Chapter 3 students in the Detroit public school system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnston, J. D. (1977). The university compensatory program student: Placement, course performance, and high school basic skills scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnston, R. A. (1992). A comparison of reading and mathematics achievement between Chapter 1 students and like students in grades four and five: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnston, R. B. (1993). Compensatory education model for two-year postsecondary education institutions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, J. E. (2005). Parental influence on the vocational development of high school students with learning disabilities: Selection, optimization and compensation processes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jones, L. T. (1978). Administrative, organizational, and instructional characteristics of successful compensatory reading programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kagan, S. L., & Neuman, M. J. (2000). Early care and education: Current issues and future strategies. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Kalafat, J., & Illback, R. J. (1998). A qualitative evaluation of school-based family resource and youth service centers: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 26(4) Aug 1998, 573-604. *Klein, N. K., & Gilkerson, L. (2000). Personnel preparation for early childhood intervention programs. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Kooistra, P. D. (1981). Aspects of classroom climate and reading achievement in a compensatory reading program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koyen, G. V. (1976). Evaluation of community-based program as a model for early childhood education programs and social action programs involving children, parents, and community members: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laird, J. A., & Feldman, S. S. (2004). Evaluation of the Summerbridge Intervention Program: Design and Preliminary Findings. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lamdin, L. (1982). Teaching strategies for serving diversely prepared students in "suffering" or "coping" institutions: New Directions for Experiential Learning No 17 Sep 1982, 49-60. *Landward, J. S. (1980). The differential effect on academic achievement with an academic enrichment program employed with high-risk university students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lange, C. M., & Lehr, C. A. (1999). At-risk students attending second chance programs: Measuring performance in desired outcome domains: Journal of Education for Students Placed at Risk Vol 4(2) 1999, 173-192. *Le Tendre, M. J., & Chabran, M. (1998). Title I and mathematics: Making the marriage work: Journal of Education for Students Placed at Risk Vol 3(4) 1998, 307-312. *Lee, V. E., Loeb, S., & Lubeck, S. (1998). Contextual effects of prekindergarten classrooms for disadvantaged children on cognitive development: The case of Chapter 1: Child Development Vol 69(2) Apr 1998, 479-494. *Leinhardt, G., & Bickel, W. (1987). Instruction's the thing wherein to catch the mind that falls behind: Educational Psychologist Vol 22(2) Spr 1987, 177-207. *Leinhardt, G., Bickel, W., & Pallay, A. (1982). Unlabeled but still entitled: Toward more effective remediation: Teachers College Record Vol 84(2) Win 1982, 391-422. *Leviton, H., & Kiraly, J. (1975). Summer compensatory education: Effects on learning disabled children: Exceptional Children Vol 42(1) Sep 1975, 48-49. *Leviton, H. S. (1974). The effect of a summer compensatory education program on academic achievement and self-concept of primary grade learning disabled children with follow-up study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leviton, L. C., & Boruch, R. F. (1987). Why the compensatory education evaluation was useful. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Lewis, C. L. (1996). A state university's model program to increase the number of its disadvantaged students who matriculate into health professions schools: Academic Medicine Vol 71(10) Oct 1996, 1050-1057. *Lieby, J. (1982). Automatization cognitive style and the selection of an instructional method for teaching basic math facts to learning disabled and compensatory education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loarer, E. (2003). Cognitive training for individuals with deficits. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Locurto, C. (1991). Beyond IQ in preschool programs? : Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 295-312. *Locurto, C. (1991). Hands on the elephant: IQ, preschool programs, and the rhetoric of inoculation: A reply to commentaries: Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 335-349. *Logsdon, F. S. (1982). Leadership and human behavior: A longitudinal evaluation of a restructured Title I program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lynch, S., & Mills, C. J. (1990). The Skills Reinforcement Project (SRP): An academic program for high potential minority youth: Journal for the Education of the Gifted Vol 13(4) Sum 1990, 364-379. *Macguire, S. J. (1999). The impact of participation in the HIPPY program on the literacy development of at-risk kindergarten children and their families. (home instruction program for preschool youngsters). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Madrova, E. (1988). Educational-stimulation children groups with postponed school attendance: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 23(1) 1988, 67-73. *Magnuson, C. S. (1982). A comparison of the effects of three treatment procedures on the academic performance of probationary college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mallory-Smith, S. (1985). The impact of a research-based inservice instructional training component on compensatory education teacher behavior and student achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marienau, C. A. (1982). Bridging theory and practice in adult development and planned change: Case studies in higher education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Masters, K., & Masters, M. (1980). The effect of sentence-combining achievement in basic writing: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 7(2) Win 1980, 53-60. *Masters, K., & Masters, M. M. (1982). The academically unprepared student: A continuing educational dilemma: College Student Journal Vol 16(2) Sum 1982, 144-146. *Mayer, R. S. (1974). Describing children's experiences in theoretically different classrooms: An observational assessment of four early education curriculum models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCall, D. S. (1994). The effect of a transition class (developmental kindergarten) on academic parity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McCall, R. B., Larsen, L., & Ingram, A. (2003). The science and policies of early childhood education and family services. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *McCleary, R. D. (1975). Mental health and disadvantaged education in Illinois: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 19(2) 1975, 178-190. *McDill, E. L., & Natriello, G. (1998). The effectiveness of the Title I compensatory education program: 1965-1997: Journal of Education for Students Placed at Risk Vol 3(4) 1998, 317-335. *McGill-Franzen, A., & Allington, R. L. (1990). REI: An entitlement to sufficient instruction? : RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 11(3) May-Jun 1990, 59-61. *McGuire, C. (1968). Establishing Anchors in Reality: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (5), May, 1968. *McKay, C. E. (1977). A junior high school compensatory reading program: Ten case studies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McKenna, P. G., & Lewis, V. (1986). Tapping potential: Ten steps for retaining underrepresented students: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(5) Sep 1986, 452-453. *McKinney, M. H. (1977). An ecological comparative analysis of adult-child interaction between a compensatory preschool and a receiving kindergarten program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mead, A. M. (1986). The ABC Program and its impact on Columbus, Ohio students: A follow-up study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mehran, M., & White, K. R. (1988). Parent tutoring as a supplement to compensatory education for first-grade children: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1988, 35-41. *Milan, M. A., Wood, L. F., & McKee, J. M. (1979). Motivating academic achievement in a cellblock token economy: Offender Rehabilitation Vol 3(4) Sum 1979, 349-361. *Miller, J. O. (1968). Psychology Dubiously Spared? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (8), Aug, 1968. *Miller, R. C. (1992). Allocating educational opportunity: Systemic ethnography of an inner-city high school program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Molina, H. (1980). A Perspective on Compensatory Education: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (7), Jul, 1980. *Morrisett, L. K., Kessen, W., Bereiter, C., Lesser, G. S., Messick, S., Suppes, P., et al. (1970). Early learning and compensatory education. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Nafstad, H. E., & Blakar, R. M. (1975). Social class, language and compensatory education for preschool children: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 27(3) 1975, 45-158. *Nearine, R. J. (1973). The effects of a program of compensatory services on selected urban youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Neel, A. F. (1975). Preschool education: Lessons learned, questions asked: Child Welfare Journal Vol 54(7) Jul 1975, 487-494. *No authorship, i. (1967). Remedy. Washington, DC: US Government Printing Office. *No authorship, i. (1984). Court reinstates suit on compensatory education: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 471. *Nyberg, K. L., McMillin, J. D., O'Neill-Rood, N., & Florence, J. M. (1997). Ethnic differences in academic retracking: A four-year longitudinal study: Journal of Educational Research Vol 91(1) Sep-Oct 1997, 33-41. *Parker, J. L. (1977). The relationship between value orientation and voluntary continuation of enrollment in a compensatory education program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parrino, L. W. (1981). The use of cognitive development tasks as predictors of success in developmental mathematics courses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Patridge, P. (1988). Looking back: A client's view of intermediate treatment: Support for Learning Vol 3(2) May 1988, 79-85. *Peleg, R., & Adler, C. (1977). Compensatory education in Israel: Conceptions, attitudes, and trends: American Psychologist Vol 32(11) Nov 1977, 945-958. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1971). Review of Disadvantaged Child: Compensatory Education, a National Debate: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (8), Aug, 1971. *Peterson, P. L. (1988). Selecting students and services for compensatory education: Lessons from aptitude-treatment interaction research: Educational Psychologist Vol 23(4) Fal 1988, 313-352. *Poulisse, N., Bongaerts, T., & Kellerman, E. (1987). The use of retrospective verbal reports in the analysis of compensatory strategies. Clevedon, England: Multilingual Matters. *Pourtois, J. P. (1975). Family-school cooperation in compensation strategies: State of a controlled innovation study: Bulletin de Psychologie Scolaire et d'Orientation Vol 24(2) Apr 1975, 61-70. *Prentice-Dunn, S., & Roberts, M. C. (1985). A summer internship in psychological research: Preparation of minority undergraduates for graduate study: Teaching of Psychology Vol 12(3) Oct 1985, 142-145. *Pretorius, J. W. (1989). Compensatory education: A structure analysis and description: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ramarumo, M. M. (1993). The adequacy of literacy education for school-beginners from illiterate and semi-literate homes: A case study in rural venda: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ramey, C. T., Bryant, D. M., & Suarez, T. M. (1985). Preschool compensatory education and the modifiability of intelligence: A critical review. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Reynolds, A. J., & Temple, J. A. (1995). Quasi-experimental estimates of the effects of a preschool intervention: Psychometric and econometric comparisons: Evaluation Review Vol 19(4) Aug 1995, 347-373. *Roberts, A. (2001). Teaching transferable compensatory skills and processes to visually impaired adults: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 95(4) Apr 2001, 234-237. *Rosamond, F. N. (1981). Listening to students in the Cornell Mathematics Support Center: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rutherford, B. (2001). Cultural and linguistic diversity and Title I: What do we know? Where do we go? Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Scherer, C., & Wygant, N. S. (1982). Sound beginnings support freshmen transition into university life: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 23(5) Sep 1982, 378-383. *Schinke, S. P., Cole, K. C., & Poulin, S. R. (2000). Enhancing the educational achievement of at-risk youth: Prevention Science Vol 1(1) Mar 2000, 51-60. *Schuttler-Janikulla, K. (1975). The "Draw-A-Person" Test--a differential diagnostic instrument for judging the learning capacity and development possibilities of preschool underprivileged children: A pilot study in the workers' district of Berlin-Kreuzberg: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 24(5) Jul 1975, 175-181. *Schwartz, H. I. (1980). A mastery learning study in remedial mathematics in an urban community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schweinhart, L. J., & Weikart, D. P. (1991). "Beyond IQ in preschool programs": Response: Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 313-315. *Serow, R. C., & Davies, J. J. (1982). Resources and outcomes of Minimum Competency Testing as measures of equality of educational opportunity: American Educational Research Journal Vol 19(4) Win 1982, 529-539. *Shelly, M. H. (1977). The relationship between family configuration and cognitive and language abilities of preschool-aged children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Siegel, L. S. (1987). Review of Compensatory education in the preschool: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 28(4) Oct 1987, 350-351. *Slavin, R. E. (1990). General education under the Regular Education Initiative: How must it change? : RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 11(3) May-Jun 1990, 40-50. *Slavin, R. E., Madden, N. A., Karweit, N. L., Livermon, B. J., & et al. (1989). Can every child learn? An evaluation of "success for all" in an urban elementary school: Journal of Negro Education Vol 58(3) Sum 1989, 357-366. *Smith, E. D. (1978). Personality assessment as a measure for reducing the attrition rate of educationally disadvantaged nursing students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spann, S., Newman, D., & Matthews, C. (1991). The Myers-Briggs Type Indicator and developmental students: An analysis of relationships: Journal of Psychological Type Vol 22 1991, 43-47. *Spikes, W. C., & Spikes, L. A. (1983). Development of a college curriculum to enhance essay writing skills at a predominantly Black college: Journal of Negro Education Vol 52(2) Spr 1983, 110-117. *Spitz, H. H. (1991). "Beyond IQ in Preschool Programs": Comment: Intelligence Vol 15(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 327-333. *Staley, J. M. (1984). The success of special admissions students offered basic skills instruction in a four year university curriculum: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Standifer, C. E., & Maples, E. G. (1982). Mathematical achievement of third- and fourth-grade students in compensatory education when using two types of calculators: Psychological Reports Vol 51(1) Aug 1982, 11-18. *Stephens, H. S. (1993). An analysis of the achievement effects of a compensatory education reading program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stickney, B. D. (1976). Compensatory education and pupil achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stomper, C. M. (1983). A correlational study of effective teaching behaviors for remedial college mathematics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stowbridge, M. D. (1983). Becoming a better student with computer games: Journal of Learning Skills Vol 2(4) Sum 1983, 35-43. *Sullivan, P. D. (1982). A comparison of students in an urban mini-school program, designed to retain and improve the reading, English, and mathematics achievement of potential dropouts, with students in a traditional high school program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sustekova, L. (1981). Comparison of gypsy children's educational results in classes for the educationally neglected and mixed classes: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 16(3) 1981, 261-273. *Tanzer, W. H. (1975). Attendance problems? Try a "success" story slide show: Audiovisual Instruction Vol 20(8) Oct 1975, 14-17. *Thomas, E. P., Farrow, E. V., & Martinez, J. (1998). A TRIO program's impact on participant graduation rates: The Rutgers University Student Support Services Program and its network of services: Journal of Negro Education Vol 67(4) Fal 1998, 389-403. *Trochim, W. M. (1982). Methodologically based discrepancies in compensatory education evaluations: Evaluation Review Vol 6(3) Aug 1982, 443-480. *Tudor, K. P. (1977). An exploratory study of teacher attitude and behavior toward parent education and involvement: Educational Research Quarterly Vol 2(3) Fal 1977, 22-28. *Ugbolue, A., Whitley, P. N., & Stevens, P. J. (1987). Evaluation of a preentrance enrichment program for minority students admitted to medical school: Journal of Medical Education Vol 62(1) Jan 1987, 8-16. *van Strien, P. J. (2003). Selz in the Netherlands: An early program for enhancing the intellectual level of children: Psycholoog Vol 38(9) Sep 2003, 422-430. *Vance, H. B. (1977). Trends in secondary curriculum development: Academic Therapy Vol 13(1) Sep 1977, 29-35. *Vanin, J.-A. T. (1983). Does compensatory education work: A study of a prefreshmen summer enrichment program for students from three private liberal arts colleges: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, R. J. (1982). An analysis of the relationship between cognitive abilities and syntactic maturity of first year students at Auburn University at Montgomery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Waxman, H. C., Padron, Y. N., & Arnold, K. M. (2001). Effective instructional practices for students placed at risk of academic failure. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Weikart, D. P. (1988). A perspective in High/Scope's early education research: Early Child Development and Care Vol 33(1-4) 1988, 29-40. *White, M. A. (1966). Compensatory education and school psychology: Journal of School Psychology 4(3) 1966, 1-82. *Wilbur, M. P., Roberts-Wilbur, J., & Jefferson, D. (1983). Equal opportunity programs: A case for counseling: Journal of Non-White Concerns in Personnel & Guidance Vol 11(2) Jan 1983, 34-42. *Wilkerson, D. A. (1965). Programs and practices in compensatory education for disadvantaged children: Review of Educational Research 35(5) 1965, 426-440. *Wingate, J. G. (1979). Self-concept, selected demographic and academic variables, student expectations, and student experiences as they relate to attrition in a compensatory education program for adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Witkowski, J. C. (1982). Cognitive-oriented supplementary material and students' cognitive processes and performance in college remedial algebra: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wong, K. K., & Meyer, S. J. (2001). Title I schoolwide programs as an alternative to categorical practices: An organizational analysis of surveys from the prospects study. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Wright, M. J. (1973). Head Start: A Canadian Model. A Review of Poverty and the Child, a Canadian Study: Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 14(4) Oct 1973, 371-373. *Ysseldyke, J., & Geenen, K. (1996). Integrating the special education and compensatory education systems into the school reform process. A national perspective: School Psychology Review Vol 25(4) 1996, 418-430. *Zellner, M. (1971). The e-Value-ation of Compensatory Education: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (8), Aug, 1971. *Zigler, E. (1975). Has it really been demonstrated that compensatory education is without value? : American Psychologist Vol 30(9) Sep 1975, 935-937. *Zigler, E., & Styfco, S. J. (2000). Pioneering steps (and fumbles) in developing a federal preschool intervention: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 20(2) Sum 2000, 67-70, 78. Category:Curriculm